gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gundam Deathscythe
The Gundam Deathscythe is the second episode of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It first aired in Japan on April 14, 1995 and in North America on March 7, 2000. Synopsis In fencing class Heero fights a classmate who is friends with Relena. Heero easily defeats him. Meanwhile, mobile suits are sent from the Marina to acquire the Wing Gundam. Zechs contacts the Marina from his submarine saying if they help them make repairs to his sub, they'll help them out with their Mobile Suits Pisces and Cancer. This is actually a lie, the sub has no problems but Zechs knows there is no other way the Marina will cooperate with him. Back at school, Heero is riding a horse. Later, the students practice horse riding while Heero hacks into an Alliance network upstairs. He finds the location of missiles in the Marina warehouse, and produces a fake ID. Relena leaves the school in her car. Meanwhile Heero sneaks to the local Marine base under a truck. Relena, in her car realizes he wants to kill her cause she knows his secret. GundamWep02c.jpg|The Deathscythe reveals its face during a fight with Cancers. Ep2-gundam-deathscythe.jpg|Slicing a bridge. Heero gets the torpedoes so he can trigger the self-detonation device on his Gundam. Underwater, 3 of Zechs's subordinates head out in Cancer and Pisces Mobile Suits. Marina suits are also sent after the sunken Gundam. Meanwhile, Relena arrives at her birthday party. Her father has to leave immediately. Before he goes, he accidentally drops photos of the Gundam space crafts heading to earth from his briefcase. An announcement on the radio claims these where nothing more than meteors. Relena realizes this is a lie. Meanwhile Heero heads to the ocean with torpedoes in his stolen ambulance. At the circus, Trowa asks the manager if he can join. He tames a lion while a young brown haired woman named Catherine watches. His Gundam Heavyarms is hidden in a nearby truck. Elsewhere, Quatre sits in a tent saying how beautiful the Earth is. His Gundam sits nearby. Wufei purchases a track of goods and explosives. The boy Heero beat in fencing earlier shows up at Relena's party. He mentions seeing Heero, and Relena quickly runs off despite the pleas of her friends. Meanwhile, the OZ suits find Zechs's Leo, and the Wing Gundam underwater. They inform him Zechs. When the mobile suits get close to it, the Gundam's self detonation system starts and an alarm rings. Suddenly, Duo in the Gundam Deathscythe shows up, destroying the Mobile Suits and stopping the self detonation. He grabs the Wing Gundam and takes off. On the surface, Relena shows up at the seaport and goes on the submarine where Heero is standing. He pulls a gun on her and is about to fire when Duo jumps on the sub and shoots him. Duo is shocked to see Relena tend to Heero's wound. Heero attempts to grab his gun, but Duo shoots at him again. Duo is about to shoot Heero again, but Relena runs in the way. Suddenly, the 2 Gundams come to the surface. Duo is distracted, and Heero takes the opportunity to fire the torpedoes at them, blasting them back into the sea. Duo realizes that Heero is a Gundam pilot as well. The Alliance sub has lost all contact with the Mobile Suits. Heero lays face down in the water. Important Events *'Characters Introduced:' Catherine Bloom, Mareen Darlian, Pagan *'Mecha Introduced: 'Pisces, Cancer Staff *'Script: 'Katsuyuki Sumisawa *'Unit Director: 'Nana Harada *'Animation Director: 'Shinichi Sakuma, Hitoshi Waraya